Immortal Queen
by Parisa01
Summary: I don't remember what happened the night my parents died. Was it extremely important for me to remember? Why do I feel as if something is being hidden away from me? Is there so much more for me to discover? KanameXOC ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Immortal Queen**_

My name is Taliyah Kuran. Yes you heard me right, I am the daughter of the Kuran family; the most powerful of vampires and royalty. I was the lost Kuran as some may say because I went missing at the age 6 after my parents died. After this I didn't remember a thing and was taken in by another pureblood family. I had no memories of that night. I still do not remember what occurred that night. Was it important? Why do I feel as if something is being hidden away from me? Is there so much more for me to discover?

Name: Taliyah Kuran

Age: 18

Height: 6ft

Appearance: Dark brown curly hair up to her mid-thigh (turns normal brown in the light), bangs which fall into her face neatly, round big garnet eyes, porcelain skin, long eyelashes, pink rosy lips, rosy cheeks and slim hourglass figure.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Taliyah Kuran sat in the horse carriage which carried her to one of the grandest of halls in town for a vampire soiree.

She wore an elegant cream hem dress with a halter neckline. From her neck to her waist the dress was decorated with detailed designs of flowers and leaves woven by pure gold and decorated with small white pearls. The short part of the dress underneath was silk and decorated with the floral designs as the top. The hem of the dress reached the floor. This dress was a gift from her adoptive mother. She also wore golden heels. She wore a gold and ruby necklace and earrings which belonged to her grandmother. She had kept it with her since she was 5. The young vampire only wore dark red lipstick and no other makeup. Her hair was tied in an updo with a red rose in her hair.

Taliyah had to show class and elegance because she was royalty. She was the heir to the vampire kingdom as the eldest child of Haruka and Juri. She had lived in England for 12 years and she had to show that she was a perfect role model for other vampires.

The Pureblooded vampire seemed so perfect through everyone's eyes. She was beautiful, kind and noble. As well as being incredibly intelligent, she always put herself in others shoes. But when angered, the future Queen had a quick temper. If someone precious to her like her family, friends or people or even a stranger gets hurt, she would become cold and merciless. Taliyah was a very protective woman because she knew that her loved ones and her people were both her strength and weakness.

The horse carriage soon came to a stop. She felt her heart race rapidly as she placed her hand on her chest. She was extremely nervous, due to the fact that she had returned home. But most of it was because she was going to see…him; Kaname Kuran, the boy she grew up with. She always loved, cared, cherished and admired him extremely. As time went on, she realised she was deeply in love with him. Though many boys have had an eye for her in England, she did not take notice of them.

Taliyah held onto the handle of the door which was opened before she could do so.

She stepped onto the step of the horse carriage and there she saw a gloved hand. Taliyah looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and bright emerald eyes. He had pale skin and was dressed in a black and white suit; he was a servant. She took his hand and he helped her off the carriage. When she got down, the man bowed humbly and kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Princess Taliyah. It is an honour to meet you, your grace. My name is Warren and I will escort you inside." The brown haired young woman smiled gently and did a little curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Warren and thank you very much for this warm and kind welcome." Taliyah said in her voice which was as sweet as honey and smooth as silk; she also had a lovely British accent.

They began walking towards the hall. It was night and the midnight sky was decorated with a million bright stars with the full moon visible. The mysterious yet beautiful moonlight brought out the Princess's beauty. Her skin seemed to glow and her eyes sparkled.

Warren stopped near the steps which led to the doors. She curtsied and he bowed down. She walked up the stairs and through the outside corridors. Both sides there were guards who bowed before her.

'I feel like Cinderella….' Taliyah thought as she approached the doors. '…Soon I will meet my Prince Charming.' The vampire blushed with a quiet giggle.

She stood at the very top of a grand staircase overlooking around 400 people. They all stared up at her and some were whispering. The brunette vampire kept a straight face and started walking down the stairs. She kept her chin up as she took each step. The music seemed to stop as she entered.

Taliyah looked at everyone with a smile and nodded as they all bowed down. The boys her age smiled at her with a look; they were very interested in her. The vampires in Japan were very different; they seemed to be quite shocked she was here. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, the young vampire Princess curtsied with grace.

A little girl was running whilst not looking in front of her and bumped into her. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes with such radiant skin. She wore a light blue frilly dress, white tights and white shoes.

"Ouch!" The girl exclaimed and looked up. Her bright big blue eyes widened as she saw who she bumped into. She looked around 6 years old. Fear filled her eyes and Taliyah looked down at the girl.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Princess Taliyah." The girl said and bowed.

The brown haired teen shook her head and kneeled down. She shook her head slowly with a wide smile.

"Don't worry; you don't need to apologise young child. You don't need to call me Princess either; Taliyah on its own is fine. What's your name?" She asked and the girl blinked.

"My name is Aimee Hanabusa." Aimee answered; she was the daughter of Nagamichi Hanabusa; an aristocrat.

"Why, it is nice to meet you Aimee Hanabusa, I am Taliyah." She said.

"Aimee!" A woman exclaimed and they looked at who it was; the little girl's mother. Aimee ran towards her mother who bowed down as Taliyah stood up. "Forgive my daughter your highness!"

"It is alright; do not worry." The garnet eyed girl smiled softly.

Kaname and Yuki walked into the hall and saw Taliyah.

The pureblood King's garnet eyes widened when his eyes fell on her and he smelt her sweet scent. His blood rushed to his cheeks; she was so grown up and beautiful. He blinked and felt this strange feeling in his heart; it was small but strangely stronger than the feeling he felt for Yuki.

Yuki stared at the young woman before her. She saw her in her house before and identified her as her older sister. But they never talked much because they had never met. Sometimes the youngest Kuran sibling would watch her from upstairs outside the window. She watched her older sister and brother playing and always wanted to play with them too. Taliyah saw Yuki too but didn't approach her; for she had a feeling that Yuki was going to be the reason of the destruction of peace in her life.

"Taliyah?" Kaname called and she turned to him. Her garnet eyes widened and she smiled when she saw him. He walked up to her and she stared at him with the same admiration and love as before. He became so very handsome and charming. He really did look like Haruka, her father from what she had heard in England.

Taliyah fluttered eyelashes and her smile widened. Her cheeks turned into a faint red and she curtsied whilst he bowed.

"Kaname, it's been so long." She spoke and her voice was like music to his ears. Kaname took her hands and held them as he stared into her eyes.

"I have missed you so…" He mumbled. The pureblood was about to kiss her hands until Yuki wrapped her arms around Kaname's arm affectionately and with a hint of a possessive manner. "Oh Yuki…"

"I'm Yuki, nice to finally meet you Taliyah. I'm also Kaname's fiancée." Yuki giggled.

Taliyah gasped quietly at this and she felt her heart break into a million pieces. It dropped to the pit of her stomach and her eyes filled with tears. She gulped and held back those tears. She grabbed fistfuls of her dress. She was breathing heavily as she felt as if she was suffocating. She watched Yuki hug the man she loved for almost all her life. "We'll see you later then, Taliyah." Yuki smiled and the said adult looked up. She nodded and they left. Kaname turned to her and smiled at her. But she just looked at the ground.

The vampire heard many people around her talking about how great of a couple Yuki and Kaname were. Her world was dizzy and those voices kept echoing into her mind. The 18 year old pureblood could not take it anymore as she turned around.

Taliyah ran across the hall and they all watched her.

She ran past Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari and Zero Kiryu. The Headmaster of Cross Academy saw tears in her eyes and one rolled down her cheek. His eyebrows furrowed together. They all wore suits, Kaien wore a grey and red suit, Toga wore a blue and black suit and Zero wore a grey and purple suit. They were not there when the servant announced Taliyah's name.

"Zero, go and see what's wrong with her." He stated.

"She's a pureblood, why should I?" Zero hissed.

"Just go, kid. She won't bite. Wait till you find out who she is." Toga smirked.

"Who is she?" The silver haired young man asked.

"Go and find out." His adoptive father and master said in unison.

Zero rolled his eyes and walked out of the hall to follow the beautiful young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Immortal Queen**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The brown haired vampire decided to go outside into the gardens for some air. The only sources of light were lampposts, fireflies, the stars and the moon. Taliyah stood on the hall's back porch and oversaw the gardens which were so beautiful.

They were so big and spread as wide as the eye could see. In the garden there were beautiful plants of flowers which she adored; roses of vibrant colours, lavender which smelt so divine in the wind and other which were filled with so much beauty. There was also a river with wooden bridges across them. In the river were swans, fish and water lilies. It was as if a fairy tale, but reality was nothing like it. There were many trees but one caught her eye. It was a cherry blossom tree with the branches flowing calmly in the wind and swing from one of the branches.

Taliyah took off her heels and put them down at the bottom of the porch stairs. She walked down the stairs and felt the soft grass tingling her feet and toes. She began walking freely and took in the beautiful surroundings. The wind blew and she sighed; it was refreshing in the summer night and she could smell the marvellous flowers in the gardens as well as the mouth-watering food from the town; she wanted to go.

She crossed one of the bridges and walked towards the cherry blossom tree. It bore so many bright pink blossoms, some early whilst other fully grown. The Pureblood Princess sat down on the swing and began slowly swinging.

Taliyah stared at the beautiful full moon and cleared her mind and heart. The young woman concentrated so much on the moon and started getting thoughts.

She thought about how something stayed so beautiful and never weakened nor passed away. She linked this to Pureblood vampires like her family and herself. They were so beautiful and strong but had to come to an end somehow.

Taliyah then started to think about what her future had in store. She hoped to spend more time with Kaname and confess her deep love for him. She wanted to marry him and rule the Vampire race together with him in perfect harmony. They would live for all of eternity and have so many children and watch them grow up.

She knew that she was destined to rule the vampire race, as the eldest child of Haruka and Juri. She had to be able to work alongside the vampire council too. Taliyah also wanted to fulfil her and her mother and grandfather's dream; a peaceful existence between vampires, vampire hunters and humans.

'I cannot be with Kaname because he is with Yuki. He is my first love and it is not easy to move on from that. What if…I don't find true love?' She thought and gasped with tears in her eyes. Indeed many aristocrat vampires have their eyes on her, but it would not be the same without Kaname.

A cherry blossom fell into the palm of her hand and she looked down. It was so beautiful regardless of the fact it wasn't fully bloomed. She remembered something her grandfather told her. The young vampire closed her eyes.

_Flashback:_

_A 5 year old Taliyah held hand with her grandfather. They were walking through a garden filled with cherry blossom trees. He was not old at all; in fact he was an exact replica of his son Haruka. The little girl's brown curly hair reached her shoulder-blades and her eyes sparkled like stars. _

_It was a windy day and there were many cherry blossom petals floating around. A cherry blossom fell onto the girl's head and her grandfather looked down. He smiled and chuckled lightly._

_Young Taliyah looked up at her grandfather with the most adorable pout he'd ever seen in his long life and her eyes sparkled. He took the cherry blossom off her head and kneeled down in front of her. _

"_Look my dearest Taliyah." He showed the blossom which lied on his palm. She blinked and her eyes widened with amazement and fascination. _

"_A flower!" She explained and then she looked carefully at the cherry blossom. "But it doesn't look like the others, grandpapa!" He smiled at this. _

"_It is still blooming, child." He stated and she fluttered her eyelashes. _

"_It's still pretty." Her grandfather placed his hand on her face and stroked it lovingly._

"_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all. Taliyah, a flower that grows in difficult situations is the most beautiful and rare of all." Taliyah stared up into her grandfather's garnet eyes and he kissed her forehead. "If when you are older, you may go through hard times in life, you will get through them and you will be so amazing at the end." _

"_Grandpapa, will I be very strong when I grow up; strong enough to look after everyone?" She asked curiously and his gaze went so soft. _

"_Of course you will. Someday you will be strong enough to protect everyone." He stated and hugged her. _

Taliyah opened her garnet eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek. The young woman smiled at herself and knew that someday she would become strong to protect everyone. But then her smile fell when she thought about Kaname. She hugged herself and sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What are you doing outside?" She heard a voice and wiped her tears. She looked up and turned her head to the side on her left.

Taliyah saw a man with silver hair which sparkled in the moonlight and pale snowy skin. He was tall and looked strong. He was dressed in a smart grey and purple suit and looked charming. The man wore five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). She thought he was extremely handsome.

She could sense what he was; a vampire hunter and a vampire. She didn't matter about that. She never treated someone who was a different species from her. But she had to eliminate Level E's. She hated Purebloods and Aristocrats who treated Level D's and Level C's like dirt.

He turned to her and she fluttered her eyelashes. Blood rushed to her cheeks which turned into a faint red when she saw his eyes. They were a beautiful pair of lavender eyes which twinkled in the moonlight like the stars above them. Within a click, she knew who this vampire hunter was.

"I wanted to get some fresh air…" She said.

When he saw her face, he never thought he would meet a woman more beautiful than his first love Yuki. There were similarities, but this Pureblood was different according to Zero. Her voice made him get goose bumps. He felt his heart beat increase and beat rapidly.

"You look like Kuran." He stated in a mumble.

"It is because I am a Kuran. Kaname is my adoptive brother and Yuki is my younger sister. I am Taliyah Kuran." She said gracefully and Zero looked shocked.

"You're _**the**_ Taliyah Kuran?" He asked and she smiled gracefully with a nod. She was a Pureblood who opened building to aid and house Level D vampires. She gave them her blood and taught them to control their first. She also did a lot of charity work around the world as well as opening a number of orphan and charity houses in England.

"Yes, I am _**the**_ Taliyah Kuran." She replied. "I also know who you are. You are Zero Kiryu. I have heard a lot about you…" He looked at the ground and sighed ashamed.

"Yeah…" He murmured.

"You should be very proud of yourself, I know I am." He blinked and gulped whilst blushing as he started at her. "You've been through so much and you've stayed strong. I've told many of the vampires at my homes about you. They were inspired by you and so am I."

She stood up and walked up to him. She smiled at him whilst staring into his eyes.

"It is an honour to meet you, Zero." She stated.

"N-no, the honour is mine, Princess Taliyah!" He exclaimed and bowed down as she curtsied.

"Just Taliyah is fine." She noted and noticed something. His tie was not done properly. "Your tie…"

"Oh, um, my, uh, master did it." He slurred and she knew he was lying. Taliyah started giggling which sounded very cute. He gazed at her as if dreaming and smiled. Her being happy was like a bright ray of sunshine.

"You are indeed a terrible liar, Zero." She took his tie off and started doing it properly. She explained how to do it but he kept gazing at her face.

When she was done, she looked up to see him staring at her. She realised how close their faces were and she blushed. The tips of their noses touched and she gulped. Zero noticed some hair in Taliyah's face and pulled it behind her ear as they started leaning closer. Both were oblivious of their actions.

They suddenly pulled away from each other with Zero looking away whilst scratching his head and Taliyah fiddled with her fingers as she looked down at the grass.

"You wanna go back?" He asked and she hesitated.

"Not really." She answered but shook her head. "But I have to, my guests are waiting."

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"It is nothing, really." She said and he glared at her.

"What do you want to do, Taliyah?" He asked again and she sighed.

"I want to go to the town." She answered and he started thinking.

"How 'bout this; we go back in there and I'll give you a signal when we should go, okay? I'll meet you out here, near the swing." He suggested and she smiled brightly with excitement.

"Sounds adventurous!" She exclaimed.

"Look at you, all excited." He smirked and she giggled. Then she realised.

"Oh excuse me…" She mumbled.

"Be yourself. You don't have to be someone else to impress others." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled with a nod.

They started walking together and for some reason Taliyah felt free with Zero. They were both two different people yet she felt more comfortable with him than aristocrats. Zero took a liking to her and wanted to get to know her more as well as spending more time with her.

Taliyah put her shoes on and walked up the steps. Suddenly her shoe fell on the step and she turned around. Zero picked up the golden shoe and kneeled down on one knee. It was like Cinderella. He held up the shoe and put the shoe in her foot. He stood up with red cheeks and she smiled whilst she curtsied.

"Thank you, Prince Charming." She said and he smirked as he bowed.

"You're welcome, Cinderella." She giggled and started laughing at this. Her laugh was goofy and for and Zero loved it. He chuckled at her laugh and she blushed whilst fiddling with her fingers.

"Your laugh is cute." She smiled whilst fluttering her eyelashes. "Let's go inside."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Immortal Queen**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Taliyah and Zero walked into the hall and the vampires glared at the vampire hunter. They also started whispering what a Pureblood was doing with a Level D. She glared deadly at all of those vampires who did this and it made them all very afraid as her eyes flashed bright crimson red for a minute. They gulped and lower their gazes with respect.

"Taliyah…" She heard a voice and turned to see Kaien Cross. He looked different, more cheerful and bubbly, with his hair tied back. She smiled brightly and had a tear in her eye. He was very close to her in her upbringing, teaching her about vampire hunters and taking her on missions.

"Uncle!" Taliyah exclaimed and hugged him tightly. He was shocked that she still remembered the time they spent with each other.

"Oh Taliyah, look how you've grown up child. I bet all the boys in England were swooning over you. I missed you my sweet baby!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and loudly whilst giving her a bone crushing hug. Everyone turned around and stared. Zero and Toga sighed whilst shaking their heads; how embarrassing. Yuki and Kaname walked up to them with the youngest Kuran child frowning; why did he shower her with so much love?

"AGH! Oh, Uncle I have missed you too…" Taliyah managed to say. "…But I cannot breathe!" Instantly, he let go of her and laughed nervously. She breathed heavily and giggled.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed down. She shook her head and placed her hands on his arms as he stood up.

"You do not have to bow nor apologise, Uncle. Everything is alright." She stated.

"Your British accent is so adorable; such a cutie." He teased whilst pinching her cheeks. She blushed whilst giggling and blushed. Zero and Kaname smiled at this but Yuki huffed; she was cute too!

"Sounds like Mary Poppins to me." She heard Toga and turned to him.

"Toga Yagari." She stated whilst curtsying and he bowed.

"Princess Taliyah." He smiled and they stood up. "How are you kid?"

"I am fine, how are you?" She asked.

"How is your training going?" He questioned.

"I have been training every day." She said proudly.

"That's our girl!" He exclaimed whilst rustling her hair.

"I see you have met Zero again." Kaien stated and they looked at him. Even Kaname and Yuki were a little shocked.

"Again?" Taliyah and Zero asked in unison.

"Don't you both remember when you were 6 years old? It was a long time ago but you guys must remember. The day at the park…" Kaien said.

Zero and Taliyah looked at each other. They stared at each trying to remember if they met. They both thought and gasped with wide eyes. It was when Taliyah fell in the park and scraped her knee. A Level E was on the loose and was about to attack her. But Zero helped her run off whilst Kaien fought the crazed blood lustful vampire off. The young vampire hunter held her hand and he led her to his house. His family took her in with open arms and ever since then they were best friends.

"It's you!" They exclaimed together and ran up to each other. "I thought I would never see you again." The said in sync and she pouted whist he glared. Yuki and Kaname watched them. The Pureblood Princess was shocked; Kaname and now Zero have known her longer than they have known her.

"Hey stop it!" She exclaimed.

"No you stop it." He replied.

"No YOU stop it!" They went back and forth and were louder each time.

"No YOU stop it!"

"No YOU stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"Both of you stop it!" Kaien exclaimed and they looked at him whilst pointing at each other.

"He/She started it!" They said in sync and glared at each other. "No you did!"

"Well we're ending out. You both are acting like children." Toga stated.

"Now Zero, apologise to Taliyah, she is the guest and you did argue with her." The Headmaster of Cross academy said.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"Louder so everyone can hear you, Kiryu. Address her as Princess too." Kaname stated and Zero growled at him. Taliyah furrowed her eyebrows together at this.

"Kaname, Zero does not need to raise his tone. He does not need to address me as Princess either. In fact…" She turned to Zero and curtsied with grace. "I should apologise. Forgive me, Zero."

She heard people whispering how sincere, honourable and graceful she was. She smiled at this and stood up.

"It's alright." He stated.

The music started playing and the musicians played The Blue Danube. She instantly knew that this piece was the music she always danced with Kaname to when they were children. He looked up at her and also remembered. She smiled at him gently and he sighed. Yuki noticed this and cleared her throat.

"Kaname, let's dance." Yuki insisted and held his arm. He looked down at Yuki with a nod.

"Alright Yuki." He smiled and led her to the centre of the hall. They then started dancing.

Taliyah watched with a broken heart and tears in her eyes. She felt like she had a lump in her throat which was difficult to swallow. Zero noticed this and sighed with a frown; he knew how she felt.

"Your Highness." She was snapped out of daze and saw a young man with blonde hair and green eyes and she knew who this was. Takumi bowed and she curtsied. He took her hand and kissed it. "May I have this dance?"

She took a deep breath and knew she could not refuse because she wanted to dance with Kaname. The Pureblood smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, Takumi." She answered and he took her hand. He led her to the centre of the hall and he kissed her hand.

They started dancing the Waltz and he kept his eyes on hers with a sweet smile. She didn't smile but stared in his eyes too but her mind was elsewhere. Everytime they danced near Kaname and Yuki, she would look at him and they would share a glance. Aido, Kain Shiki and many others danced with her and she did the same.

The last person left her and Taliyah stood in the middle of the hall. Then a song came on which made her smile and she saw a singer which she really admired. Faye Wong stood there and started singing Eyes on Me and the orchestra played. She giggled whilst blushing and sighed dreamily.

"May I have this dance?" She heard a voice ask and smiled. She turned to see Zero smiling at her.

"Yes, you may…" Taliyah trailed off and he held her hand. He placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her free hand on her shoulder. They started dancing and for some reason she felt free; it was as if they were floating in the air.

They stared into each other's eyes and her smile grew wider. He blushed and winked at her. She giggled whilst shaking her head.

Kaname and Yuki watched Taliyah and Zero dancing together. Kaname sighed and looked down at the floor; he barely interacted with her tonight and it had been 12 years since they saw each other last.

He spun her around and pulled her towards him. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and he placed his other hand on her waist. For some reason she felt this feeling in her heart growing like a flower. It was lovely feeling but it was similar to feeling she felt for Kaname many years ago. But this was very strong and unknown to her; Zero felt it too.

The song stopped and there was a round of applause. They pulled away and he took both her hands and kissed them. His lips felt like soft petals and her hands were cashmere soft. Taliyah blushed whilst fluttering her eyelashes and she curtsied as he bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Immortal Queen**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Taliyah…" The said Princess heard a voice and looked up to see Kaname smiling at her. He gave her a bouquet of roses. But they were not just any roses; there were 8 colours.

"Red roses like your beautiful eyes filled with courage. White roses are the innocence which is what your name means and heavenly like your voice. Dark pink like how you used to blush when we were children. Light pink like the grace you portray tonight. Yellow roses to welcome you back. The range roses are like the enthusiasm in your bright personality. Peach roses show appreciation, the appreciation which I am showing of growing up with you. Lavender roses signify enchantment and you are magical." He murmured to her.

She grinned with a giggle as she accepted the bouquet of beautiful roses. She smelt them and sighed with delight.

"Kaname, these are…you did not have to, you know that?" She stated.

"But I must, I want to show how much I love you." He said whilst placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Zero and Yuki watched on and the silver haired young man twisted his face with disgust and anger.

"He's your fiancé yet he's giving roses to Taliyah." Zero stated and she turned to him; she's heard that tone before.

"Are you jealous? Do you like her?" Yuki asked and he did not look at her. He just stared at Taliyah walking around greeting vampires with Kaname by her side.

"I do like her as a…" He went quiet as he thought about how they danced together and stared into each other's eyes. He gulped and answered, "…A friend."

"Are you jealous?" She repeated.

"Tch, no!" He said whilst walking away with his hands in his pockets. Yuki placed her hands on her heart and sighed.

"I'm still in love with Zero yet I love Kaname too. But they're both interested in Taliyah. What is so special about her anyway? She is just an ordinary Pureblood. I have to do something though…" She said to herself.

Taliyah and Kaname went to see every vampire. He held her hand tightly and stared at her with a smile on his face. When he stroked her hair lovingly it sent shivers down her spine.

"Princess Taliyah." She heard a cold voice and they turned around. They saw a man who looked 30 or 40. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes which could pierce through anyone's soul. He walked up to them and bowed down. She bowed too and blinked; who was this man. "I am head of the Vampire Council."

"How are you, Asato?" Kaname asked.

"I am fine." He answered.

The head of the Vampire Council started talking about the situation here with the rise of Level E vampires. He also was also talking about the responsibilities of Taliyah which she listened closely to.

As she nodded and listened to him, she saw Zero smirking at her with a little nod and wink. She furrowed her eyebrows together and gulped whilst shaking her head curtly. She looked at Asato and pretended to look tired. She closed her eyes and yawned. He managed to notice this and thought it was rude of her.

"Excuse me, but I am incredibly tired from the flight; it was more than 12 hours. My head is hurting and I am incredibly drowsy as well as sore from the jet lag." She stated.

"You should go home, Taliyah." Kaname said whilst placing his hand on her face. She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kaname." She whispered.

"Goodnight, my Taliyah." He murmured. She turned to Asato and bowed down apologising again.

* * *

She walked out of the building and on the way there, she said goodbye to the vampires and to the vampire hunters.

Taliyah ran to the driver of the carriage and smiled at him.

"Ready to go home, Princess Taliyah?" Warren asked.

"Warren, I know you have a family at home and as a Princess I command you to go home and get some rest." She said quietly and he looked confused.

"But Your Highness…" She held his hands and frowned.

"Please, Warren…." Taliyah smiled and Warren sighed with defeat.

"Very well, Princess Taliyah." He stated.

"Thank you and please do not tell Kaname or he will worry." He nodded and got onto the carriage.

"Be careful out there, Farewell." She nodded and waved as he rode the horses away.

* * *

She started running and went around the building. She went to the garden and saw Zero near the swing.

Taliyah crossed the bridge and took her shoes off. Zero turned around. She also took her hairband off and let her hair free to dance in the wind. His lavender eyes widened and he felt his heart escalade. She joined him and smiled at him.

"Finally, I got away from that boring man. He gave me the creeps!" She exclaimed and he chuckled. He took her hand and they ran from the building to avoid being seen.

They got to the town which was full of life. There were many people walking around, in and out of shops and visting restaurants and stalls. She was amazed to see all of this at 9 in the evening. People stared at them and asked them if they were a couple. Both blushed and corrected them saying they were only friends.

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled loudly and she laughed nervously. Zero turned to her with a smirk.

"Someone's hungry." He stated.

"I am so hungry; I can finish all the food in a restaurant!" She exclaimed.

"What do you fancy, Italian, Chinese, English?" He asked and she twisted her face of disgust.

"Lord no! Please no English food it is disgusting!" She said. "I have not had Japanese food in years though. Will you take me?" She asked with sparkling eyes and he smiled.

"Of course and I know just the place." He led her around the town. She made sure she held his hand type to avoid getting lost.

They entered this small Japanese Ramen shop which had this traditional feel to it. It was empty and there a man behind the kitchen who looked up with a friendly smile. He was a friendly middle aged man.

"Zero!" He exclaimed.

"Mr Yamamoto." He smiled and the chef noticed Taliyah who smiled at him.

"Why you brought a friend!" He stated and Zero sat at the table.

"Good evening, my name is Taliyah. Nice to meet you." She said and bowed with respect, he bowed down too.

"Good evening, Taliyah. Sit, sit!" She sat down. "So you are English?" He asked but she shook her head.

"I have lived most of my life in England but I was born here." She answered.

"Ah you must've not had Japanese food in a very long time!" Mr Yamamoto said and gave her a menu. "Zero, the usual?" He asked and the young man nodded. The chef then turned around and started cooking.

Taliyah opened the menu and gasped to see so much food. She looked around and did not know what to choose. But she knew that she wanted to eat a lot. She refused to eat food on the plane as it was not nice and wanted to eat in Japan.

"So many things I want to try!" She stated.

"Get whatever you want and as much as you want. I won't judge." He said and she looked at him with a smile.

"Are you sure? I eat a lot!" She noted and he nodded whilst smiling. Mr Yamamoto turned around. "Mr Yamamoto, I will have; fried chilli squid, chicken grilled yakitori, seafood tempura, prawn dumplings, seafood ramen and green tea!"

Mr Yamamoto stared at her and so did Zero. The chef then smiled brightly with so much happiness.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed and she turned to Zero with a grin.

"You are sharing nearly all the food I have ordered." She commanded and he smiled at this.

After a few minutes, the food was prepared and they were both served. She was amazed from the smell of food and how delicious it looked. They clapped and kept their hands together with a smile on their faces.

"Itadakimasu!" They exclaimed.

They began eating. They started talking about things and he made her laugh. She fed him the many appetisers she had and stuffed his mouth whilst giggling and he laughed. Mr Yamamoto saw this and smiled to him; they were an adorable couple and it was the first time he saw his frequent customer laugh. The chef served some Sake and the trio clinked cups and drank.

Zero and Taliyah finished their food and sighed with delight. They turned to each other and noticed that they had some food on the side of their mouths. They got tissues and wiped them off each other's faces. She giggled and blushed. After some quarrelling on who was going to pay, they split the cheque. They said goodnight to the chef, thanked him for the meal and left.

They started walking through the town again and Taliyah saw a crepes stall. She smiled; it was one of her favourite things to eat.

"Hey Zero, have you had crepes?" She asked and he turned to her with a blank face.

"No." He said as he shook his head.

"Oh you have to try it; it is so delicious. You will love it!" She took his hand and he followed her to the stall. "Hi, can we have two crepes with strawberries, cream and chocolate please?" She asked the vendor.

The vendor prepared the crepes freshly and put the toppings. She paid him and they got two crepes in polystyrene containers with plastic forks and knives.

Taliyah and Zero sat on a bench and started eating. She looked at Zero eating it wholeheartedly.

"Do you like it?" She asked curiously.

"This is delicious." He stated whilst looking up at her. The brunette Pureblood smiled at this. "So you have this in London?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes my adoptive brother made me try it." She said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Kaname?" He questioned confused.

"No, my adoptive brother from London. Silly!" She smacked his shoulder and he glared at her. She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Your glare does not scare me, Mr Zero Kiryu." They stood up and started walking home.

"You're the first, Miss Taliyah Kuran." He stated.

"I think the glare is adorable." She said whilst laughing and he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh so you think that's funny, huh?" He questioned and she nodded. "Well you won't be laughing when I'm finished with you!" Taliyah's eyes widened and she giggled whilst running off. He chased after her and caught her. The silver haired vampire hunter started tickling her and she laughed so much. He lifted her up and she shrieked as he swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Zero!" She giggled.

"What's the magical word?" He asked and she huffed.

"Pleeeeease?" She asked and he put her down.

They were walking together and Taliyah shivered in the cold. Zero noticed this and took off his blazer. She felt something on her shoulders. The Pureblood found her friend's blazer on her shoulders and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you…" She mumbled and he nodded.

* * *

They reached the Kuran mansion and Taliyah stared at it. She thought about her childhood with Kaname and her family. A tear fell down her cheeks and she sighed. The boy next to her saw this and wiped her face. She turned to him and he pulled her into a hug. Taliyah could not help but hug him back and sigh. He rubbed her back and she looked up at him. He leaned closer and their noses touched as they closed their eyes.

"You need to go…" She whispered. "Before someone sees you."

He pulled away from her and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for tonight; I had a lovely time." She said.

"Anytime, Taliyah. Welcome back." He stated and she nodded.

Taliyah walked to the door and opened it. But she turned around with the sweetest of smiles.

"Goodnight, Zero." She mumbled.

"Goodnight, Taliyah, sweet dreams." The hunter said and she blushed.


End file.
